The meeting
by PhearMonkey666
Summary: Chapter 1: Murdoc meets a very special girl. Maybe he found someone very close to him for some reason, it s not known, this story is just beginning... Murdoc & OC


**_The meeting_**

**_Chapter 1_******

**_London-8:45 p.m._**

-_Argh! Why the hell is he taking so long?_-Murdoc shouted angrily rubbing his face in despair. -_It has been almost three hours! That is why I hate coming to the carnage with Russel!_- Meanwhile, 2-D and Noodle were sitting next to him. 2-D scratched his head trying not to get nervous. -_Russel will come at any time, I hope so_.- Murdoc grumbled and took out a cigarette. -_Damn!_- He said. -_I'm going outside, this place stinks!_-.

Upon leaving the building, Murdoc ran into a young girl who had come running, the girl had minor cuts and bruises. She was going so fast that when she hit Murdoc both fell to the ground.

-_Oh God! Excuse me, it wasn´t my intention_-The girl stood almost entirely from a jump embarrassed, she had all the face red, she had realized who was the person she had thrown away. Muroc surprised, looked at the wounds of the girl. -_Hey... No problem hun, are you allright?_-.

-_Yes, yes, I'm fine_- she said almost stuttering -_Well, uh, I gotta go-_ Just before the girl ran away, Murdoc took her hand of time. -_Hey wait_- Murdoc said -_Are you sure you don´t want me to help you? You´re all hur_t- The girl didn´t said anything, she just kept looking at Murdoc scared. Murdoc turned his head, he knew that the girl was not hurt for nohing, as he looked back he was surprised to see what was behind him. -_Hannibal! Impossible, you were in a high security jail, you can´t be released!_- With Murdoc´s shrieks, 2-D and Noodle looked through a small window of the carnage.

There was Hannibal, with a sinister smile that could intimidate even the most ruthless murderer.-_Long time no seen, worm_- he said. The situation began to be difficult for Murdoc, he felt the girl trembling with fear clinging to his back, at that time, Murdoc felt the great suspicion that Hannibal had hurt the girl. -_Please don´t let him take me_.- The girl whispered covering her face completely terrified. "How I thought, Hannibal wants to abuse the girl. He´s famous for abusing and murdering young girls like her." Murdoc said to himself.

-_I see you´re still the same jerk who doesn´t know to do anything more than being arrested_.- Murdoc said taking an aggressive and challenging posture . -_Why don´t you go away and leave this girl alone!?_-

Hannibal laughed-_Don 't get tough little brother. Know what, I propose you something, give me the girl and I won´t harm you, on the contrary, I´ll cut your thin neck_.- Hannibal´s cell phone ringed interrupting the moment. As he replied, everything was silent, it was a tense minute, no one knew what was going to happen next. Finally, Hannibal ended the conversation, Murdoc tightened his fists ready for any move to carry out his sinister brother. -_You two had luck, but I am sure that if we meet again, you won´t go away alive_.- At that time, Hannibal left jumping and pushing anybody that was going through his way.

-_Thanks_.- the girl said still trembling, the moment was too strong for her, Murdoc was not affected, because he was already accustomed to the abuses of his brother. 2-D and Noodle left the carnage concerned about what happened, behind them Russel came with a huge pack full of juicy meat. -_Muds, what happened?_- 2-D said with his arms covering his chest.

-_My brother, Hannibal, he escaped from jail. We better finish this conversation in Kong, he may return_.- Murdoc said walking to the Geeep opening the door slowly. -_Hey honey_.- Mirdoc looked at the girl -_Would you like to join us? Maybe we can heal those wounds_.- The girl looked at Murdoc with kindness putting her hair behind her ear -_With pleasure, thanks_.-

* * *

_**Kong studios-10:14 p.m.**_

-_Ah, Kong studios, home sweet home_.- Murdoc said as if he were surrounded by cameras. The girl was behind him looking around surprised "Wow! This place is huge." she thought. Her thoughts were interrupted by 2-D, that had put his hand on her shoulder. -_You want some tea or a "Pain killer"? Perhaps that makes you feel better_.- While the others were heading to the corridor leading to the studio kitchen, Murdoc stopped and approached the ear of the girl. -_The Painkillers are too strong, girl_- he said -_Trust me, one of those and your mind will fly like a pretty butterfly on fire._-

-_How do you know?_- The girl said smiling. Murdoc watched her while walking next to her -_I studied medicine, I know how these drugs react_.- he laughed. Finally came into the kitchen and the girl sat in one of the armchairs giving a sigh. -_Hey, we still do not know your name._- 2-D said taking a box of tea out from the cupboard.

-_My name is Fer, you can call me Phear. I live in an orphanage and you know something, for me is not very pleasant to live there because well, everybody´s afraid of me._- Noodle looked at Phear with curiosity as well as Murdoc and 2-D, except Russell, he was concentrated on keeping the huge pieces of meat which he had bought. -_Why are they afraid of you?_- Noodle said.

-_You won´t believe me._- Phear said taking a short sip to the tea. -_We won´t believe you?_- Noodle said laughing -_C´mon, tell us, I don´t think that is too bad_.- she insisted.

-_Right. I was five and I was in the garden of the orphanage with my friends, we were under a tree. From the shadow appeared a very big dog, his fur was completely dark and his eyes were red. Suddenly it attacked me biting my face on the right side, I bleed for only a few seconds and the wound healed quickly. Since then, everyone looked at me with fear._- Murdoc thought for a moment. -_How exactly was it?_- he said. Phear stayed silent for a moment trying to remember, she left the glass with tea at the side and she stood at the side of the armchair. -_I remember that it had the size of a lion and when he was breathing, fire was coming out of it´s snout._- Murdoc laughed, he seemed to be happy about something. -_I know who´s it.-_ he said_. -His name is "Son of Cerberus." He is charged with caring people with skills that neither they knew. When a person is bitten by him, that person begins to exercise his powers without just realizing it. You are very special honey_.-

Phear was silent a few minutes, she had a lost look, as if she had been hypnotized. -_Are you allright?_- Noodle asked. The expression of Phear disappeared with a smile and she returned to sit on the couch -_Yeah, it is just that I finally found someone who accepted me no matter what I am_.- Everybody smiled at her like giving her a warm welcome. -_Whenever you want darling, whenever you want_.- Murdoc said putting his hand on Phear´s shoulder.

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

* * *


End file.
